Wrong Timing
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: In which Secretary Zoe's soulmate timer glitches. Or in which, Percy Jackson is a criminal in a court who ran off with his soulmate after the inconvenient timing of their timers. Mortal!AU


**For SpartanBoy, one of the first friends I made on this website. Thanks for your support, dude! Hope you enjoy this Perzoe fic I put together for ya. Just a plain, short silly Soulmate Timer!AU**

 **This is dark, so only slightly Perzoe?**

 **P.S I don't really know how trials work so I'll just grab my HP book and use their method of trialing criminals here...**

 **P.P.S Gang!Percy arrested and trialed by the Athenian Cooperation with Jury!12 Olympians and Secretary!Zoe**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"So, they basically just bring in the criminals/suspects, declare what they've done wrong, then vote on the fate?!" Louise noted, repulsed as she read the Goblet of Fire. "Or Crouch is just this bad..."

She looked up directly at the audience. "Oh. So, I don't own the (cruel) method of trialing or the characters in this... Rick does."

She glanced back down and began to read on. "Oh, and J.K Rowling owns the trial method."

* * *

"Bring him in." The thundering voice of Zeus echoed in the large room as the large oak doors opened to reveal six guards flanking a lone figure in the middle.

Zoe craned her neck as she impatiently tapped her pen against her clipboard to see the guards harshly shove the figure into the seat and chain him to it.

She wasn't normally impatient during a trial, she was usually patient for details as she furiously scratched her pen into paper during cases like this, since she was important while recording the events that happened, and they trusted her for detailed and accurate information. But today was different. Today, she just wanted to come to her friends' campouts in the woods and take a break from work. That and Zoe's hand was itching to write and get it over with.

She looked at the figure chained to the seat. It was a teenage boy, with windswept raven black hair and calm seagreen eyes, wearing dark ripped jeans and a spiked leather jacket. He managed to look comfortable in the seat as he calculated them. It took quite a while for his fierce and angry eyes to reach hers.

Zoe resisted the urge to curl her lip in disgust. A boy. Angry for something he obviously deserved. If she was being completely honest, boys these days were nothing but idiots. Cocky, arrogant fools full of themselves. Thinking like they were above the law, above the world. But she had to admit, he was a bit good-looking. Zoe wasn't blind; the fact made her more repulsed towards the guy.

She consciously leaned back, seeing that she was near to the criminal.

Suddenly, something on her wrist vibrated. She rolled her right long sleeve up a little to look at her Soulmate Timer, dropping her clipboard. A useless gimmick that someone (Zoe particularly glared at a beautiful female four seats to her left, who was now cooing over how _handsome_ the suspect was) had implemented on the world.

But hers were malfunctioning, glimmering random numbers. She tapped at it a few times to find it had stabilized; it read _2 YRS, 5 MON, 3 WKS, 6 DAYS, 17 HRS, 8 MIN, 11 SEC._ She sighed in relief, rolling it the sleeve back down when it vibrated once more. Zoe irritatingly tapped it in order to silence it, it had begin to ring softly.

"Zoe, what is happening?" Artemis, her old friend, strangely looked at her as she yanked her sleeve diwn and tried to look composed. "Nothing important, my friend," she muttered in response as she bent over and picked up her clipboard. "Pay attention," Artemis whispered once more, helping her friend up. "The trial will be starting."

Zoe nodded as she set her clipboard on her lap as she rolled up her sleeve. Thankfully, it had gone silent. But instead of seeing: _2 YRS, 5 MON, 3 WKS, 6 DAYS, 17 HRS, 8 MIN, 11 SEC,_ the timer had glitched. It flickered a few times when suddenly it paused.

Zoe's eyes bulged when she saw the time. How was that even possible? How could two years, five months, three weeks, six days, seventeen hours, eight minutes and eleven seconds suddenly glitch into absolute _three minutes and twenty-eight seconds?!_

She furiously tapped on it, but it refused to change. God, she knew these things didn't work. _Damn you,_ _Aphrodite._

She decided to ignore it, believing her timer was malfunctioning and therefore not working as she picked up her clipboard and put a stoic expression as she looked on.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson," Zeus boomed in a loud voice, instantly silencing the whispers and clicks of the camera of the several journalists in the room. Zoe inwardly sighed. He was once a righteous boy, one that she truly respected but was now corrupted. She had lost a good friend.

"You have been brought here in front of the hury to discuss the charges against you by Athenian Cooperation," he spoke as Zoe began to diligently write. "We have heard evidence against you, and you are-"

"Ha!" He laughed, breaking the silence. "What evidence? That me and my crew were just beating a rival gang's ass?" He said smugly as the representative from Athenian Cooperation stood up, furious. "Shut up, you asshole. We aren't a gang, we're just a company as rich as fricking Amazon that you targeted that you'll steal some damn money from," the blonde woman snapped at him, angry at his satisfied face.

A judge from the jury stood up. "Silence!" She snapped at the woman. "Being head of Athenian Cooperation, I will admit that my company is no such thing as you accuse us. You and your gang have been stealing, kidnapping and abusing my employees when they refuse to give you the secret to the studio!" Athena Chase angerily banged her fist on the marble top.

Zeus gave Athena the signal to sit down, pure hate in his face as he looked down on the suspect. "You have been brought here to be brought judgement upon for your crimes against the employees of Athenian Cooperation when they refused to give you the secret to unlock the vault," he said, voice echoing in the silent room, the scratching of pen on paper only heard.

"You were caught in the act of trying to rape Silena Beauregard when she refused to give you the final clue in solving the riddle. You are further accused of stealing, kidnapping, abusing, raping, and resorting to more violent ways when you did not get your way. You planned to restore your gang, the gang that took so many lives and so much more from others, to power and have helped them for a long time." Zeus said, speaking more loudly as he drowned out the insults and mutterings the boy's mouth emitted.

Beside Zoe, Artemis' mouth curled in disgust. "He will pay for all he and his gang have done to the girls," she muttered and Zoe heard a definite vengeance and anger in her voice.

"However, for the sake of peace, Athenian Cooperation will be willing to release the charges IF you reveal to us the names of those you have worked with and renounce them-"

"No." It was a short, gritted out response, full of fury.

"No?"

"I stand against you. I won't betray my family. I'd rather rot in prison than to betray them," he spat out fiercely.

Zeus' blue eyes crackled with anger. "I now ask the jury," Zeus shouted. "To raise your hands, if they believe, as I do, that this high-ranking gang leader will be sentenced to two decades in Tartarus!"

In one, all of the jury raised their hands, even Aphrodite, who looked disgusted at his acts against females. The crowd had faces full of triumph as they jeered at the criminal, who still held his head high, eyes on Zeus as if they were equal.

The six guards returned once more as they pushed him up forcefully, unlocking the chains. The jury began to stand up, Zoe was flicking through her notes to see if she had missed something when the next second was a flash, a blur.

She found herself being held by the throat by his arm tight, pressing something hard against her forehead. "Don't move," he muttered, breathing hard and heavy as the room was in chaos, journalists either scrambling for cover or filming this interesting turn of events, the jury had dived for cover, trying to find ways on how to exit the room in the safetest way possible. All except for two, Artemis and Athena.

Athena's grey eyes blazed in anger at seeing another female being caged. That wasn't compared the Artemis' own. She was shaking, fists clenched and if looks could kill, the boy would be in a flames of hell in a blink of an eye.

She snuck a peek at the boy as she tried to wrench his arm from her throat, but it refused to budge.

 _If this boy's trying to do something to me, he'll be begging for a lifetime sentence in Tartarus once I'm through with him._

"Let... me... go..." she said through a clenched jaw. The boy looked down at her like she was merely someone below him. "No, I don't think so," he said loftily as he raised a gun he got from the officer.

Suddenly, they stumbled. Their soul timers had blared out, making everything silent. They all counted to ten silently.

 _Boom!_ Red strings made their way out of their timers and intertwined with each other, making it harder for them to stand up. They stared into each others' eyes, silver glaring at sea green.

He gave her a smug ang sly grin, a hint of confusion flashing across his eyes for a few moments. She didn't back down but glared at those eyes intensely.

He did something Zoe never expected.

He aimed at the police gathering around and jumped towards the window, making Zoe stumble as he yanked her along with him. By three sharp turns, it's clear to him that Zoe couldn't move on. She scowled as he swept her up in his arms and made a mad dash for a dark alley.

He slipped and Zoe rolled out of his arms, her head hitting the ground pretty hard.

They both sat there, gasping for breath while Zoe slowly stood up. "Who are you?" She managed to croak out harshly, feeling her being spew so much hate and anger that shouldn't be possible.

He looked at her and with a sly smile, raised up his wrist with a ribbon snaked around it and intertwined with hers.

The meaning hit Zoe so hard and she stood there, gaping at it as it sunk in.

"You-"

"-are my soulmate."

* * *

 **I think this had a serious tone turned uh silly. My mind is so whacked right now. I'm making another Perzoe fic to excuse this one-shot.**

 **(spoiler alert: may or may not contain fluff)**

 **I'mma go work on Trapped now (i swear to god i'm so distracted)**

 **-Louise**


End file.
